


Valentine's Day Selfie

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Purring, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben learns that Rook is learning about Earth and getting used to things he didn’t expect him to. Not that he’s complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Valentine’s Day Selfie

Ben learns that Rook is learning about Earth and getting used to things he didn’t expect him to. Not that he’s complaining.

-x-

Ben was chilling at home on Valentine’s day waiting for his partner and boyfriend to get off from work. When his phone buzzed.

“Hmm?” he swiped the screen and saw it was from Rook.

Rook: Hello Ben, got off from patrol.

Ben: Cool, want to meet at the usual place to exchange gifts?

Rook: Actually I have something to show you?

Ben: Oh?

Rook: Yes I believe I have mastered the art of the selfie.

Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ben: Alright dude, show me.

His phone buzzed signaling a picture message. Ben opened the picture and his heart skipped a beat as all the blood he had rushed south.

Rook, his adorable weird Rook was naked! Not a stitch of clothing, as he posed sensually on the bed of his apartment at the plumber base. He was smirking at the camera showing his canines. His bare broad shoulders, soft blue fur with black stripes over his muscled arms and shoulders. White furry pecs and abs, blue fur along the his sides to the black stripes on his hips. His legs were spread wide and the arm that wasn’t holding the phone was blocking his crotch.

Ben blanked currently lost in eying his boyfriend’s sexy body. His phone suddenly buzzed.

Rook: Did I do it right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is a work of fantasy, as we do not live in a perfect world one should not send naked pictures even to your boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife ect because even if you don't break up or get divorced the phone can be stolen so keep the private life private and special. Have a Happy and Safe Valentine's Day


End file.
